


Highway to Hell

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Going to Hell, Highway to Hell, Hitchhiking, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Phantom Trucker - Freeform, Porn, Sex for Favors, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Truckers, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Jocelyn is picked up by a phantom trucker while hitchhiking, only to learn he isn't taking her home
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Spooky Sex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ended up being a lot longer than I expected. Damn.

It had been over an hour since Jocelyn had seen a car drive by, and she was beginning to worry she wasn’t going to see another one for the rest of the night.

The young black woman was walking alongside the highway with her thumb cocked out in the traditional manner of hitchhikers. Not that it mattered much; not a single car or truck had even so much as slowed down once they saw her, but instead just kept on driving without so much as a wave, as though the girl was invisible. She had even tried flashing a few of them, lifting her thin-strapped tank top to reveal her rather sizable breasts, but all to no avail.

It’s not that she wasn’t an unattractive young woman; indeed, with her caramel skin, wavy black hair, voluptuous breasts, and generous hips, she was downright gorgeous. Jocelyn usually had guys fighting over her, something which usually irritated her, but right then and there she would have been fine with it, so long as they offered her a damn ride first.

She had been on her way back home from college with some of her friends, the semester having just ended and summer vacation beginning, but had experienced a bit of a falling out with the owner of the car. One thing led to another, and eventually Jocelyn was kicked out of the car and forced to hitchhike the rest of the way. So there she was, with nothing but a backpack full of her belongings and the clothes she wore, stranded in the middle of nowhere on the side of the highway, and she wasn’t even in the right _state_ yet.

“Probably isn’t even a motel around for miles,” Jocelyn muttered to herself as she continued her slow but steady trek east. Her shoes were ruined, scuffed and covered in sand and dirt, and her already low morale was about to hit rock bottom.

Then, salvation.

_HOORR-HOOORRNNKK_

Jocelyn practically screamed as the thundering boom of the truck horn blasted her eardrums, almost throwing her off her feet from the force of the vibrations. Spinning around, she watched as the massive tractor-trailer slowly came to a stop on the road right beside her, a tremendous red thing with eighteen wheels and a trailer so gray and dirty it bordered on black. A huge cloud of exhaust burst out of the spokes atop the truck itself, much more than Jocelyn would have expected, as though the thing was running on coal instead of diesel.

What startled Jocelyn the most, however, wasn’t the truck’s appearance or the loud roaring of its horn, but the fact that it had seemed to come out of nowhere. Even now, parked next to her and totally immobile, the truck was rumbling loudly; she can only imagine what it must have sounded like on the highway itself. But then, how hadn’t she heard it coming?

As far as Jocelyn was concerned, the truck seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Still, Jocelyn knew better than to look a gift horse in the teeth, and set about tidying herself up and lowering her tank top _just_ enough to show a little bit more cleavage. This was the first truck to stop all night, and she was determined to make sure it was the only one she needed. With her backpack slung over her shoulder, she slowly made her way over to the passenger side of the truck just as someone rolled down the window within.

“You hitchin’?” asked the bearded face that stuck its head out the window, causing Jocelyn to fight back a wince. The trucker certainly wasn’t a looker, a gnarled old man who looked to be pushing sixty with a scruffy white goatee, yellowed teeth, and a cowboy hat atop his head. Oddly enough, he even appeared to be wearing sunglasses despite the lateness of the hour and the darkness of the road around him.

“Yes, sir, I am,” Jocelyn answered back with a smile after a moment’s hesitation, kicking herself for even considering passing up this opportunity. The man might have been old and rough around the edges, but he was _mobile_ , and that’s what she needed. “You’re the first person kind enough to stop and ask.”

“Can’t much say I blame ‘em,” the trucker said, looking up and down the road before settling back on Jocelyn. “Mighty suspicious if you ask me. What’s a pretty young thing like you doin’ out here in the middle of nowhere at this hour, anyhow?”

“I’m just trying to get home,” Jocelyn admitted, raising her voice a little over the truck’s gentle rumbling. “My friends left me here all alone. You think you can help me out?”

The trucker seemed to actually give it some thought before ultimately giving in. “Ah, hell, why not? Never could say no to a pretty face. Come on in, darlin’.”

“Thank you!” Jocelyn said as she climbed up onto the truck and took hold of the now-unlocked passenger door. Doing her best to keep her footing despite the rumbling of the truck’s engine, she swung herself up and into the cab as her mysterious benefactor scooted back over to his own spot right in front of the steering wheel.

Now that she was actually inside the cab, Jocelyn could get a better look at the trucker, not that it did much to change her initial opinion of the man. In addition to his gnarled old looks and the sunglasses he wore, he was wearing a plaid red shirt that tried, but failed, to hide his modest gut. His pants were faded denim and his boots were covered in dirt and dust, the same as her shoes. He was, in almost every way, exactly what Jocelyn expected from a trucker.

“You got a name, sweet thing?” the trucker asked as he shifted gears and began pumping the acceleration to get his big rig moving again. There some grinding and another burst of exhaust from above, but then they were once again on the move.

“Jocelyn,” the girl said, reaching out for a handshake. It seemed like the polite thing to do.

“Nice to meet ya, Jocelyn,” the trucker responded, accepting her tiny black hand in his gnarled, white one and shaking firmly. It was clear he had done this before. “Folks ‘round here just call me Big Joe, so I figure you can, too.”

“Of course,” Jocelyn responded, smiling lightly and wondering in the back of her mind exactly what about Joe qualified him being called ‘big’ other than his truck or his gut. “Thank you so much for stopping, Joe. It really means a lot to me. Must have been hard to make me out with those sunglasses of yours, though. Can you see _anything_ out of those?”

“I see the important things,” Big Joe said, nodding his head but not giving any more clues. “Force of habit, I guess. You get used to ‘em after a while. But enough about me, darlin’, lets’ talk about you. Where you headed, exactly?”

Jocelyn told him the name of her town, and then felt her heart sink into her stomach when he made a face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Haven’t you heard of it? It’s just in the next state over.”

“Oh, I heard of it, darlin’, that ain’t the problem,” Big Joe told her in what sounded like a genuinely sympathetic voice. Maybe, by some stroke of luck, Jocelyn had been picked up by the only trucker in the entire state that actually wanted to help her purely out of the kindness of his heart. “The problem is, it ain’t just outta the way for me, it’s the _wrong_ way. That’s _north_ east, but I’m going _south_ east, you understand? Same state, different direction.”

“O-Of course,” Jocelyn replied, biting her lip and thinking over her possibilities. “Well, how far _can_ you take me?”

Big Joe seemed to give it some thought. “Well, if I’m being generous, I suppose I could take you as far as the state line. After that, though, we’re goin’ in opposite directions.”

Jocelyn frowned. While getting into the right state would certainly help, it still left her about two hours’ drive away from her hometown. True, she could continue to hitchhike and hope for the best, but considering how long it had taken her just to flag down Big Joe, she didn’t like her chances. And there was no way her mother would able to drive all the way out to pick her up in the middle of nowhere, not on her schedule.

Either because of the girl’s silence or her frown, Big Joe looked over at her and seemed to understand what was going through her mind. Not for the first time, he looked the young woman up and down; she was a pretty young thing, that was for sure, and didn’t look a day over nineteen if she was a hundred. Girls like that didn’t just stumble into truck cabs every day, either, so this was a rare treat for the mysterious trucker. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, the heavyset man finally gave in and made his decision.

“You know what, young Jocelyn, I think I got me an idea,” Big Joe finally spoke up, a smile on his face as he continued to drive through the night, passing by nothing after nothing after nothing. There didn’t even seem to be any more cars on the highway anymore.

“Yes?” Jocelyn asked, oblivious to everything except a potential chance to get home as quickly as possible. “What’s that?”

“Well, you seem to me like a right smart girl,” Big Joe began, still eyeing her up and down from behind his large sunglasses. “College educated, even, I’d be willin’ to bet. Point is, you look like you know the rules of the road well enough. And I figure I might be convinced to take you a bit farther – hell, maybe even the rest of the way – if’n you were willin’ to offer _me_ somethin’ in return. If you catch my drift, that is.”

Jocelyn caught his drift, alright, though she sorely wished she hadn’t. While young, she was not naïve, and she did indeed know the rules of the road. Random truckers didn’t give rides to cute girls like her because they had hearts of pure gold. Jocelyn had even been half-expecting this, though she had hoped as time went on that Big Joe might have turned out different.

 _So much for thinking he’s doing this out of the goodness of his heart_ , she thought to herself as she resigned herself to her fate.

“Right here?” she asked, nodding to the cab she and Big Joe were sitting in, and then motioning to the road they were driving on. “Right now?”

“If’n you’d be so kind,” Big Joe told her as suavely as he could, barely able to suppress even the smallest of grins. “Don’t you worry about the road none, darlin’, I been doing this a long time. You just take care of me and I’ll take care of you.”

With that, Jocelyn unbuckled her seat belt and then scooted down the large, single seat she shared with Big Joe as the trucker continued to drive down the deserted highway at a fast but steady speed. Swallowing a little in preparation for what she was about to do, she stopped when she was practically right next to Big Joe before leaning over and undoing his belt. The trucker just sat there and drove the entire time like a consummate professional, as though there wasn’t a gorgeous girl pulling open his pants right then and there.

Though she had her suspicions when she first heard his name, Jocelyn was nonetheless taken back when she finally fished Big Joe’s cock out of his pants and looked upon it for the first time. Surrounded by a veritable jungle of graying pubic hair, Big Joe was big, indeed, almost a foot in length and so thick she almost couldn’t fit her hand around his girth.

“Jesus,” she said, her eyes widening a little as she began unconsciously stroking Big Joe’s erection up and down, feeling it throb wonderfully in her hand. He was already rock hard and ready for her, and her jaw felt sore just looking at it. “I…I don’t think it’s going to _fit_!”

“Oh, now, don’t you knock it till you try it,” Big Joe told her with a smile, thrusting up a little as he felt the young woman’s hand stroking his pulsing cock. “Go on, sweetie, don’t be scared. It don’t bite so long as you don’t.”

But Jocelyn did as she was told, and a moment later was bending over onto the trucker’s lap and wrapping her lips around the head of Big Joe’s big, fat cock. It was already so thick that she was having trouble stuffing it in her mouth, but she did her best, using her hand to continue to stroke the rest of his length as she sucked on his head. She was no stranger to giving head, having already spent a year in college, but she had never taken a cock this big before, and had certainly never done so while her lover was driving.

Above her, Big Joe let out a pleasurable groan as he felt the girl take the head of his cock in her mouth and then roll her tongue all around it, coating it in her saliva. He continued to drive straight ahead as Jocelyn took more and more of him into her mouth, sucking passionately and desperate to earn her drive all the way home. Big Joe kept his eyes on the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel and the other running through Jocelyn’s wavy black hair and fighting not to force her further down his cock.

He needn’t have worried; Jocelyn was well-versed in the rules of the road, and knew anything less than perfection meant Big Joe could just as easily pull over and kick her out in the middle of nowhere. As such, fighting her gag reflex, she continued to bob her head up and down, up and down, up and down, taking more of the trucker’s cock in her mouth as she struggled to likewise take it down her throat as well.

Big Joe’s length and girth made the job difficult, of course, with Jocelyn forced to coat his entire cock in saliva to make it easier for him to thrust in and out of her young mouth. The girl was sucking as best she could, using her hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her moth. She likewise wasn’t particularly a fan of Big Joe’s untrimmed patch of pubic hair; it was rough and scratchy, and it made her yearn for the manscaping of her previous lovers in college.

Nonetheless, Jocelyn did her best, and she did it well.

“Mmmm,” she moaned happily, perhaps a little dramatically, knowing how much guys liked it when she moaned around their cocks. She continued to suck Big Joe’s big cock, running her tongue up and down his swollen shaft as she bobbed her head up and down expertly, still fighting to take him deeper still into her mouth and throat. “Mmmmm…”

Big Joe was impressed as he snuck a look down at the girl with her head in his lap and his cock in her mouth. Jocelyn had managed to fit at least half of his length inside of her mouth, and he could feel the head of his fat cock pressing against the back of her throat. She slurped and licked and gagged and drooled all over his cock, the warmth and wetness of her mouth so damn good he almost felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

“Just like that, baby girl,” Big Joe said as he continued to run his gnarled hand through the girl’s wavy hair, all but pushing her down farther and farther onto his cock. She still had one of her hands wrapped around the base of his cock, but was no longer stroking him, instead bobbing her head up and down passionately as she fought to take his cock as deep as she could. “Ohhhh, yeah, darlin’. Mm-hmm. Take that cock, sweet thing. You like that, don’t ya?”

“Mm-hmmm,” Jocelyn answered, moaning around Big Joe’s cock as she continued to suck him for all she was worth, licking up and down his entire length as she felt the swollen head of his cock press into her throat and almost go down into her esophagus. She would have looked up at the trucker and batted her eyes innocently if she could, knowing how much guys liked that, but her face was all but buried in his lap as she gave him the blowjob of a lifetime.

Big Joe was actively pushing on Jocelyn’s head now, guiding her up and down and practically thrusting upwards into her as he fought not to straight up fuck her face. Jocelyn did it in stride as best she could, being careful to breathe through her nose as Big Joe began stuffing more and more of his fat cock inside of her. She felt hot tears stinging at the edges of her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down, up and down. Lines of spit and drool dripped from her lips as she fought to take the majority of Big Joe’s cock in her mouth, even as he began thrusting up and into her with increasingly bruising intensity.

“Just keep on doin’ what you’re doin’, sugar,” Big Joe said above her as he kept his hand on the back of her head, guiding her up and down on his cock as he thrust into her mouth. He was still paying attention to the road ahead, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the sensation of getting his dick sucked at the same time. “Won’t be long now, I reckon. That’s right, little miss, Big Joe’s got a big surprise comin’ just for you…”

Despite everything, Jocelyn was thankful for the trucker at least warning her ahead of time, not wanting to be caught unawares. As such, she immediately began giving the blowjob her all, holding nothing back as she slobbered and drooled and gagged all over Big Joe’s mighty cock. He was going to cum in her mouth, she was sure of that, and she wanted to give him the impression that she liked it. If there was one thing the girl knew how to do, it was act.

A few moments later, Big Joe tightened his grip on the steering wheel above as he likewise forced Jocelyn’s head down further still onto his fat cock, causing the young woman’s eyes to widen as she suddenly felt all but the base of the trucker’s cock stuffed in her mouth and down her throat. She had _never_ taken a cock so far in her mouth before, and she immediately began panicking, unable to do anything else.

“Mmgggghh!” she whined and gagged around Big Joe’s cock, buried as it was in her mouth and down her throat. There were tears in her eyes as she struggled to breath, feeling nothing but the man’s meat filling her up and even potentially blocking her airway. “Ggghh!! Mmmm!!”

Fortunately, Jocelyn didn’t have to wait for long. Mere seconds after she began panicking, Big Joe began pumping his cock wildly and furiously up into her mouth as he exploded inside of her. The young woman squeezed her eyes shut and winced as she felt wad after wad of hot cum being fired straight down her throat and into her stomach, Big Joe’s cock literally buried so far back in her throat that she couldn’t even taste it.

What she _could_ do, however, was _feel_ it. And it was _hot_ , so hot, practically burning! The girl had to fight not to vomit or scream as she felt Big Joe unload down her throat, his seed like liquid fire as it slid down her throat and into her belly. It wasn’t like hot sauce, but actual heat, like he was pumping lava straight into her instead of trucker cum.

Above her, Big Joe groaned loudly and very unattractively as he thrust up into the girl’s mouth again and again, each time firing another rope of his elderly seed down the young woman’s throat. She sucked it down like a milkshake, he thought, like she was born to drink cum, and that thought only inspired him to keep pumping into her as he emptied his balls down her throat.

“GUH!!”

Jocelyn finally came up for air a minute later as she swallowed the last drop of Big Joe’s fiery hot cum, having already felt his cock begin to go soft in her mouth. She began panting and fighting for air the moment she was able, even reaching up and stroking her throat gently, as though she was afraid it was going to be bruised or sore after its powerful pounding. Her throat was on _fire_ , as though she had swallowed a jug of boiling water, so hot there were literal tears in her eyes.

Despite everything, however, Jocelyn fought to maintain a smile and not to complain; this was all for a ride home, after all, and she intended to fulfill her end of the bargain to the letter.

“Good girl,” Big Joe said with a smile as he carefully began to put his cock away and fix his pants, one hand still on the wheel. They hadn’t crashed, so he evidently had managed to keep them going in a straight line without being too distracted. “Reckon I can see you the rest of the way to your destination, now. Fair’s fair, ain’t it?”

“Fair’s fair,” Jocelyn replied with a smile of her own, even gifting the man the sight of a quick lick of her lips, as though tasting the last (nonexistent) drop of his cum in her mouth. She _really_ knew how to play a part. “Thank you, Joe.”

It was only then that Jocelyn began to suspect that there was something dreadfully, damnably, demonically _wrong_.

As the girl straightened herself out and moved back over to her side of the cabin, she began noticing things she hadn’t noticed before, most likely because she was just grateful to have a ride at all. But now that they were well on their way and she had a stomach full of trucker cum, she was less distracted, it seemed, and so she had a chance to begin looking around and actual pay attention to her surroundings.

For one thing, she noticed that no matter how fast they were traveling, they never seemed to be getting any closer to their destination. More than once, Jocelyn had selected a landmark in the foreground – a highway marker, or a cactus – only to realize they never seemed to pass it. They were _moving_ , of that she was sure. She could feel the rumbling of the engine, the bump and grind of the road beneath them, even look out the window and see the wheels spinning so fast they were practically kicking out smoke. But somehow…they didn’t seem to be _going_ anywhere.

That’s when she began to notice everything _else_ wrong.

She noticed the strange scratches along the edges of the window and windshield on her side of the car, so much like claw marks, or signs of a struggle…

She noticed the oddly colored stains all over the seat and interior of the cabin, as well as what looked like burnt leather and upholstery…

She noticed the inhuman sounds she occasionally heard from outside of the truck, sounds like howling or screaming, but so distant she couldn’t place them…

She noticed, from the mirror on the side of her door, how exhaust continued to spew from the stacks of the truck above in greater and greater quantities, almost like black clouds of smoke…

She noticed how the temperature only seemed to get warmer and warmer despite the lateness of the night and the general coolness of the highway around them…

And, of course, there was her stomach, which felt like it was on fire. It had been hurting Jocelyn ever since she swallowed Big Joe’s big surprise, and she grimaced a little as she swore she could literally feel his fiery cum slide around in her belly.

“Quite a view, isn’t it, darlin’?” Big Joe commented, perhaps looking over at the girl and noticing how she was looking out the window so intently. It was then that she noticed what seemed to be a hint of fiery light behind the darkened lenses of his sunglasses, just enough that it caused her eyes to widen in realization. “Oh, yeah, it’s one _hell_ of a night.”

 _Hell_ , Jocelyn realized. That’s what this was. This was Hell.

“You’re not really taking me home, are you?” she asked after a moment’s hesitation, her voice suddenly feeling very small and the cabin much too claustrophobic.

“Figured that out, did ya?” Big Joe answered nonchalantly, even smiling a little as he continued to focus on the road ahead. “I knew you were a smart girl. It’s that college, I’m tellin’ ya. It does a body good to get some proper learnin’. Don’t bother tryin’ the door, darlin’, it’s locked. And I know you seen the scratches on the windows. You ain’t gettin’ out till I say you can.”

He said this just as Jocelyn was preparing to throw open the door, and she tried anyway, despite herself, only to find Big Joe was telling the truth. Some unnatural force was keeping the door locked in place, and she didn’t even bother trying to scratch or punch at the window.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked fearfully, turning to face the trucker as she nonetheless pushed herself back against the locked door, as far away from Big Joe as she could get.

“Where do you _think_ I’m takin’ you?”

“Hell,” Jocelyn answered almost immediately. “You’re taking me to Hell.”

Big Joe whistled, impressed. “Right in one. You _are_ smart.”

“But…why?” Jocelyn asked, sweating now and not entirely due to the heat. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the truck sped on faster and faster, taking her ever closer to her final destination. “What did I do? I know I’m not perfect, but…but I don’t deserve this! I promise I don’t deserve this!”

“Sorry, sweet thing, but you’re probably right about that,” Big Joe conceded, his smile faltering a little bit even as he refused to turn away from the road. Everything outside the truck was becoming harder to see now, as though the landscape was closing in around them, and the horizon was beginning to glow with a dark red light. “Most of the folks I pick up are good folks. Kind folks. But it don’t much matter. It’s my job, I guess you could say. Lost souls, wandering souls, they’re my specialty. Don’t gotta be bad to get picked up. Guess I was lyin’ to ya earlier when I said fair’s fair, huh? Sometimes life just _ain’t_ fair.”

Jocelyn didn’t say anything, but only pressed herself further back against the passenger door as she tried to get away from Big Joe. Her stomach still felt like it was on fire, and now she was concerned that she might have actually _swallowed_ fire considering the nature of the being sitting on the other side of the cabin and watching the road with professional intent.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, you ain’t gotta be afraid of me,” Big Joe said after a few moments, turning to look at her and frowning as he saw her practically trying to melt her way out of the car. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. It’s the final destination you gotta worry about. As for earlier…well, this job don’t got a lot of perks, you know? I take my little pleasures where I can get them.”

“What are you?” Jocelyn finally asked, the question practically burning a hole in her mind. “Are you a demon?”

Big Joe barked a laugh. “Ha! Demon. No, Jocelyn, I ain’t no demon. Wouldn’t still be drivin’ this heap of junk if I was a proper demon. I’m just another damned soul.”

With that, Big Joe turned to look at Jocelyn head on and then lowered his sunglasses to finally reveal his eyes…only he didn’t _have_ eyes. Fiery embers crackled and burned in his hollow eye sockets, red steam rising out of them as he looked upon the girl. As Jocelyn watched, her breath caught in her throat, every vein and artery in the trucker’s body seemed to glow with a fiery light, as though he had lava and hellfire flowing through his veins instead of blood.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t no serial killer or nothin’,” Big Joe said as he moved his sunglasses back into place, hiding his fiery eyes, even as his veins continued to glow with flame and his entire body seemed to steam and smoke. “Sure, I weren’t no saint, I got into fights, did my fair share of whorin’, but who don’t in this business? But all it takes is one little accident. In my case, it was drinkin’. I had a few before my last gig, you see? Few too many, as it turns out. Enough that I couldn’t barely make out what lane I was drivin’ in. And then came that damn school bus.”

Jocelyn jumped as Big Joe lifted both hands off the wheel and then clapped them together loudly, as though demonstrating how dramatically his truck had collided with a school bus all those years ago.

“Wham! That’s all it took,” he continued, placing both hands back on the wheel. “Killed every one of them kiddies. Poor souls. Innocent, every one of them. Even the bus driver was a right saint. No wonder I woke up in Hell. But me, I’m smart, too, you know? Ain’t college-educated, but I got a head on my shoulders. So I found me the guy in charge and he offered me a deal.”

“A deal?” Jocelyn asked, her heart pounding faster than ever. “What deal?”

“For every soul I bring down to Hell on my own, one less year I gotta spend in the fires of perdition myself,” Big Joe explained, not happily, but with an odd kind of pride. The lava in his veins seemed to glow brighter the closer they got to their destination, almost like fissures running through his charred skin. “Innocent, damned, don’t matter. He lets me up there every night and I pick up hitchers like you to bring down to him. Already shaved sixty years off my sentence, can you believe that? Sure, it ain’t much, but it’s honest work.”

“So…you’re taking me to Hell to lessen your time in Hell?” Jocelyn asked after a moment, running it all over in her head to ensure she heard him right.

“Pretty much,” Big Joe answered. “Sorry.”

Jocelyn took a few moments to let all that sink in, still overwhelmed by the fact she was trapped in a haunted tractor trailer driven by a damned soul who intended to barter her own soul for one less year in Hell for himself. She had never been particularly religious or spiritual but, right then, as she looked out the window and saw the landscape grow darker and darker and increasingly take on the tint of freshly spilled blood, she was beginning to feel a prayer coming on.

Then she remembered what he said earlier – about how his job didn’t have many perks, and he had to find his own ‘little pleasures’ – and the beginnings of an idea began to take form.

“What if…I could give you something other than my soul?” she found herself asking before she had even fully fleshed out her plan, so desperately did she want to _not_ go to Hell. “You said you made a deal. Could _we_ make a deal? You and I?”

Big Joe raised an eyebrow at that, looking over at her as he did so. “What kind of deal you thinkin’ I’ll be interested in, darlin’?”

“M-Me?” Jocelyn answered after a moment’s hesitation, swallowing a little as she said it. “Y-You said you don’t get a lot of perks. You have to take your little pleasure where you can get them, right?”

“That’s right.”

“So, what if, instead of taking me to Hell…you get to do what you want to me?” she proposed, already regretting it deep down in her gut, but knowing an eternity in Hell would surely be much worse. “I’ll do what you want, _whatever_ you want, and in return…you don’t take me to Hell. You let me go. And I promise to never tell anyone about any of this.”

Big Joe stared at her. He didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the road anymore; perhaps he didn’t need to. Perhaps the haunted tractor trailer knew exactly where it was going even without its master’s input or direction.

“You know, I could just do that anyway,” Big Joe said at last, a dark look on his face. “I’m already damned. What do I care? I can already do whatever the hell I want with you.”

“Y-You could,” Jocelyn answered after a moment’s thought. “But you won’t. Because you’re not a bad guy. You said it yourself, Joe, it was an accident that got you sent to Hell. You weren’t a monster before you died. And I…I don’t think you’re a monster now, either.”

That made Big Joe smile and, for the first time, Jocelyn found she didn’t dislike it.

“You really are a smart young thing,” the trucker of the damned admitted as he looked back over at her. “But anything _means_ anything, you got that? Been a while since Big Joe had him a pretty young thing like yourself. Might be a little rough.”

“Maybe I like it rough,” Jocelyn answered with a smile, more than a little relieved to hear she wasn’t going to be sent to Hell after all.

“Oh, I can already tell I’m gonna have fun with you. You got yourself a deal, Jocelyn.”

With that, Big Joe began pumping the breaks on his big rig as he slid over to the side of the road, not that it seemed to matter much; there were no other vehicles on the road in either direction, and Jocelyn was fairly certain they were already well on their way into the bowels of Hell itself, if the surrounding landscape and its eerie red glow were anything to go by.

Taking the initiative, Jocelyn began taking her clothes off even before the truck came to a full stop. Her tank top was the first to go, exposing her large, black breasts as she pulled it over her head and then tossed it to the floor of the cabin. She could already feel Big Joe’s eyes on her as she undressed, and smiled a little at the attention.

Sure, the girl was primarily doing this to ensure she didn’t find herself being dragged bodily into Hell, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t _enjoy_ yourself.

“Like what you see?” she asked teasingly as the truck came to a stop and Big Joe put it into park. His fiery eyes were already on her naked breasts, and he was practically watering at the mouth. “Don’t worry, Big Joe, I got more coming up just for you…”

With that, Jocelyn unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped her fly, and then slowly pulled her jeans down over her hips and down her legs, exposing the rest of her body to the trucker’s lustful gaze and leaving her only in her black panties and little black socks.

“Keep on them socks,” Big Joe said as he saw her reach down in preparation to take them off. “And turn around as you pull them panties down. I wanna see that tight, little ass of yours.”

Jocelyn smiled and obeyed, kicking off her jeans and then turning around so Big Joe could watch as she slowly and seductively pulled down her underwear, revealing her round ass and glistening cunt. She hadn’t expected to get this excited stripping in front of a dirty trucker from Hell, but the experience was more exhilarating than she had anticipated, and she milked it for all it was worth. While Jocelyn knew guys back at college found her attractive, Big Joe looked upon her as though she was an ebony goddess, albeit one he wanted to pump full of cum, and she found she rather liked being idolized in such a manner.

Now it was Jocelyn’s turn to watch as the trucker unbuttoned his plaid shirt and then tore it off along with his undershirt, revealing his gut and graying chest hair, but also revealing the cracked and flaming veins running throughout his torso as they pulsed with fiery hot lava. His pants and boots came off next, leaving him entirely naked and revealing the hellish fissures really did run all throughout his body, like he was a living (overweight) volcano trapping heat and fire within his long-dead flesh. He kept on only his sunglasses and cowboy hat, apparently intending to have quite a bit of fun with the girl before him.

“Bend over, sweet thing,” Big Joe told her, his voice suddenly gravelly and almost demonic now that his damned form was fully revealed. His cock was rock hard again, long and thick, and now likewise pulsing with fiery hot lava instead of cum. “That’s how I like my girls.”

“Yes, sir, Big Joe,” Jocelyn responded sweetly, milking the moment for all it was worth. Shaking her ebon ass enticingly, she got onto her hands and knees on the seat and mooned the trucker, even arching her back a little bit to give him a better angle from which to enter her. “Fuck me, Big Joe. Give me that big, fat cock of yours.”

Big Joe didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Instead, the girl felt as the trucker took his place behind her, his knees between hers and his hands on her bare ass, so hot to the touch that she gasped upon feeling him. He groped and squeezed the cheeks of her ass as he ran his fat cock up and down between her glistening cunt and her puckered asshole, the tip so hot it was practically steaming.

“Oh, my god…!” Jocelyn gasped as she felt the almost unbearable heat of Big Joe’s body on her own, almost burning her with its intensity. She felt his fiery hands on her hips, his fat gut against her ass, and his steaming cock practically _burning_ the flesh between her holes. She felt it burn, and she _wanted_ it! “Please, Big Joe! Put it in me…!”

“You got it, darlin’,” Big Joe said, his voice deep with lust as he took hold of his unnaturally long cock and prepared to penetrate the beautiful black girl bent over before him. “Here comes Big Joe’s big, fat cock…”

The trucker’s steaming cock was literally so hot and so thick that Jocelyn was temporarily overwhelmed by the simple feel of it, so much so that it took her a few seconds before she realized Big Joe wasn’t sliding his cock into her needy pussy, but rather into her tight, inviting ass.

“Ohh! Fuck!” Jocelyn practically screamed as she felt the burning head of Big Joe’s cock pressing against her tight, puckered asshole. She grimaced and clutched the burnt leather of the seat beneath her as Big Joe pried apart her luscious buttcheeks and pushed forward until he managed to penetrate her anus. “Uhhnn! Oh! Oh, _fuck_!”

Jocelyn had only experienced anal sex twice before in her entire life, the first time on prom night with her date and the second after getting way too drunk at a party and letting a pair of guys she barely knew double-penetrate her. Though she had ended up rather enjoying both times, they had nonetheless hurt and left her sore for days afterward. And, of course, neither time had been with a foot-long, super-thick cock pulsing with hellfire.

“Fuck, that’s one tight ass!” Big Joe groaned as he pushed more and more of his hellish cock into Jocelyn’s tight asshole, burying inch after inch of his throbbing and pulsing meat into her young and inexperienced bowels. The girl panted and whimpered beneath him, arching her back as she felt the trucker stuff her ass full of his cock. “Goddamn, you are one sweet, little thing…!”

Thankfully for Jocelyn, Big Joe seemed just as impatient to fuck her as she was for him to stop hurting her, and so he didn’t elect to push the entirety of his cock inside her before he began thrusting in and out of her tight hole slowly but deeply, allowing her to adjust. Jocelyn had been right, after all; Big Joe was no monster, he was just a man who made a terrible mistake, and his intent wasn’t to destroy Jocelyn, merely milk as much pleasure out of her as he could.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…!” Jocelyn began to pant and moan as she felt Big Joe push and pull his brimstone dick in and out of her tight ass, stretching her little hole wider and wider with every thrust and burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her. She could feel every inch of his fiery cock as it slid in and out of her bowels, almost burning her with its hellish heat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!”

Once he was sure the girl was able to accommodate both his side and heat, Big Joe really began to go at it, pounding into Jocelyn’s ass like it was his to do with as he pleased; which, technically, considering the deal they had made, it was. His hips and gut smacked against the girl’s black ass as he slammed into her again and again, stretching her wide open as his fiery flesh burnt her soft and delicate skin.

Jocelyn, for her part, merely tried to hang on for dear life as she experienced the most brutal sodomizing she would ever receive. Her ass felt like it was stretching around Big Joe’s big cock, and ever thrust seemed to bury more and more of him inside of her, to the point that she was almost certain he was pounding directly into her stomach. She bucked her hips as best she could, instinctively trying to take as much of her lover’s dick as she could, even as it burned her insides and rearranged her guts with demonic intent.

“Ah, yeah, you like that, baby?” Big Joe asked as he kept one hand on the girl’s hips as he thrust into her and then used the other to reach up and fondle one of her voluptuous breasts as they swayed back and forth in time with his movements. The girl gasped as she felt his impossibly hot hand close over her breast, groping and pumping the flesh even as it lightly burned her sensitive nipple. “You like my hand on your tits, sweet thing? You like my cock in your ass?”

“Oh, I love it, Big Joe!” Jocelyn answered, not dishonestly, tears in her eyes as she fought to take every inch of the damned trucker’s fiery hot cock, wanting nothing more than to feel him buried to the hilt inside of her bowels. She was really getting into it now, not just for her own salvation, but for the mounting pleasures she felt every time Big Joe moved inside of her. “I love your fat cock in my ass! Uh, uh, just like that! Yes! Pound my tight, little asshole!”

She began bucking her hips back harder and harder the faster they went, slamming her ass back against Big Joe’s fat cock and thrusting hips as she fought to take as much of his cock as she physically could. Her breasts bounced back and forth delightfully, almost brushing against the burnt leather of the seat beneath her, one of them still clutched tightly by Big Joe’s fiery hot hand as he manhandled her and send wave after wave of pleasure surging through her young form.

Big Joe, meanwhile, smiled with all his yellow teeth as he continued to slam into the gorgeous black girl bending over before him, relishing the sensation of her young bowels tightening around his thrusting cock as he slid in and out of her. She was a demon in the sack, with her loud moans, bucking hips, bouncing breasts, and unbridled enthusiasm, and he was having the time of his afterlife being buried balls-deep inside of her, even as she groaned and whimpered with every thrust.

“You’re somethin’ special, darlin’, you know that?” Big Joe told her, running one fiery hand up and down the girl’s bare back before taking hold of her shoulder, even as his other hand was tightening its grip on her bouncing breast. He was practically leaning over her now, his cut pressed against the small of her back as his hips rammed and slammed into her spread ass. “Ain’t never had a girl enjoy herself this much without bein’ paid. You fuckin’ _love_ this cock in your ass, don’t ya?”

“Oh, yes! I fucking _love_ your cock in my ass!” Jocelyn screamed as she finally felt the trucker slamming himself to the hilt inside of her, his cock so large she could practically feel it in her lungs as he pounded her hot bowels. With one hand still desperately clutching the leather of the seat beneath her, she reached up with the other and placed it against the car window as she felt her entire body being filled and fucked by Big Joe’s demonic dick. “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck my ass, Big Joe! Fuck my ass till I’m sore! I want your cock! I want it so bad! Please! Fuck me like a cheap truck stop whore!”

If Big Joe hadn’t _already_ been fucking Jocelyn like a truck stop whore, he certainly was after she said that, all but giving him permission to do whatever the hell he wanted to her. The girl’s knees buckled and she fought just to remain on her hands and knees as the trucker began slamming into her faster and harder than ever before, pushing and pulling the entire length of his fat, fiery cock in and out of her butt as her asshole begged for sweet release. Jocelyn threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt Big Joe fuck her like no man had ever fucked her before, her wavy black hair fluttering behind her wildly, her hips bucking passionately, her tits swaying to and fro in time with Big Joe’s furious thrusting.

“Ahh! Ahh! AAHHH!!” Jocelyn screamed, consumed by both pain and pleasure as she felt her body being stretched wide open, tears in her eyes as she took a cock in her ass. She held on for dear life as she felt Big Joe absolutely ruin her for all future men, throwing her head back and crying out as he destroyed her anus. “UH! UH! UH, UH, UHNN! FUCK!!”

Such screaming and shouting only further excited Big Joe, however, who responded by picking up the pace even more, sawing his meat in and out of Jocelyn’s tight ass like he wanted nothing more than to leave her asshole gaping wide open and leaking with his fiery hot cum when he was done. The girl had given all of herself to him, and he intended to make good use of _all_ of her.

“Shit, sweetie, here it comes!” he finally shouted a few moments later, pounding into her with renewed fury and passion as she screamed and bucked and cried beneath him. Her hand was still pressed up against the car window as he fucked her, slamming his cock as deep into her ass as he possibly could, his fiery ball slapping against her empty cunt as he sodomized the living hell out of her. “You want this cum, baby? Huh? You want Big Joe’s cum?”

“Oh, god, yes, I want your cum!” Jocelyn screamed, even going so far as to turn around to look at the demonic trucker fucking her as he continued to slam into her burning ass. Her eyes were wide with want and desire, and she was practically panting with need. “Cum in my ass, Big Joe! Please! I want to feel your hot cum in my ass! Fill me with your cum!”

And that’s just what Big Joe did. With a loud and almost demonic shout, the overweight trucker with the fire in his eyes buried himself to the hilt inside of Jocelyn and exploded, firing his very first load of white-hot cum deep inside her tightening bowels. He continued to groan as he pumped into her again and again, flooding her butt with wave after wave of hot, sticky semen.

“Oh, _fuuuuuck_ …!” Jocelyn groaned loudly as she felt Big Joe empty his balls inside her, quickly filling every empty space in her bowels with his fiery hot seed. Her eyes were wide and she fought just to catch her breath as she felt the burning liquid fill her to the brim and then begin to leak out of her asshole, still stuffed full of Big Joe’s cock as it was. It was like someone was pumping hot sauce directly into her ass, and she shuddered and groaned in both pain and pleasure she felt Big Joe’s juices burning her bowels.

Jocelyn didn’t even notice when Big Joe pulled his thick cock out of her ass, so consumed was she by the burning sensation quickly filling her insides. The only indication she had was the sudden feeling of no longer being stuffed full, followed soon by the sensation of Big Joe’s boiling hot cum leaking out of her gaping asshole and onto the burnt leather beneath. The girl was left looking like little more than a mess, crushed between the window and the car seat with her back arched, her hips raised, and steaming cum dripping from her sore asshole.

“Shit, darlin’, that was the best I’ve _ever_ had,” Big Joe admitted as he leaned back and gave the girl some space, enough that she practically collapsed onto the seat in front of him, her knees finally giving out. His demonic cum continued to leak out of her ass, as though he had flooded her entire body with the stuff. “You really know how to keep your end of a deal, don’t ya?”

“And _you_ really know how to treat a girl,” Jocelyn said with a smile as she pushed herself over onto her side so she could look back at the damned trucker as his skin glowed and pulsed with the lava flowing in his veins. “A deal’s a deal, right? Those are the rules of the road.”

“That they are, sugar, that they are,” Big Joe said with a laugh as he leaned back over the girl and took one of her breasts into his hand, squeezing and groping it with relish as his cock began to harden again unnaturally quickly. “Speakin’ of which, what do you say to another round, sweet thing? Ain’t every day I got a beauty like you beneath me.”

And, despite herself, Jocelyn smiled as she spread her legs and then snaked her arms up around Big Joe’s neck, pulling him on top of her as she felt the fiery hot tip of his cock pressing up against the lips of her needy pussy.

“Sure, what the hell?” she said as she felt him penetrate her last hole, burying his fiery length inside her womb and filling her with his fiery hot love. “One for the road.”


End file.
